Ayuda Divina
by Jill Osiris
Summary: Los Dioses egipcios tienen cuerpo humano por una semana en la cual deben unir a sus respectivs amos, lo cual no les resultará nada fácil YYXY,SXJ,BXR,YMXMesta medio loco! Lo volví a subir ya corregido y bien hecho gracias a Lady Seika!
1. Chapter 1

Cierto día en el domo de las bestias...

- La razón por la cual los he llamado es por lo siguiente: -dijo una voz misteriosa entre una luz cegadora.

- Sus amos se podría decir que se están destruyendo todo por culpa de algo muy poderoso… Slifer, Ra, Obelisk y Diabound es su deber ayudar a que sus amos sean felices. Sólo contarán con 7, días ya que si no logran que alcancen su felicidad, ustedes y la alma de cada uno de ellos será encerrada en el campo de la desesperación y desesperanza hasta que cada uno muera en la soledad….

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Domino.

Ya el sol iluminaba parte de los grandes edificios de Ciudad Domino, incluyendo la Universidad a donde asistían los duelistas más conocidos en todo el mundo. Ya en horas de clase, los alumnos llegaban a cada momento unos bostezando, otros muy aprisa y no faltaba el despistado que como primer día de clases andaba medio perdido en aquellas instalaciones, tal era el caso de cuatro jóvenes quienes platicaban algo preocupados entre ellos.

- Entonces ¿cómo nos vamos a llamar?-dijo un chico de cabellos azules como el agua y ojos cafés, que de vez en cuando se veían rojos y tez blanca

- No podemos llegar y decir "ah, hola soy Slifer" –habló una jovencita de piel blanca mejillas rosadas cabellos rojos y ojos de miel

- Daaa, obviamente no- habló el joven más alto de todos el cual era de piel muy blanca ojos grisáceos y cabellos negros

- Pero entonces, ¿qué ninguno tiene algún nombre en mente? No se ¿alguno que siempre les gusto? –dijo una chica rubia de piel bronceada y ojos verdes (es que falta alguno que tenga ojos verde xD)

- Pancracio xD –dijo divertido el chico de cabellos negros

- Jajajaja –todos rieron excepto la rubia

- ùu ¡Yo me refiero a un nombre decente ya que así te harás llamar! - exaltada- baka me –dijo casi en silencio-

- ¿cómo me dijiste –dijo enojado

- Nada n.n

- Mmm ¬¬

- Gomen –disculpándose

- Oigan, no sé si sirva de mucho, pero se algunos nombres y de uno que otro el significado –dijo la pelirroja un poco desanimada

- o.o ¿Y por qué no dijiste eso desde antes? –hablaron los otros tres al mismo tiempo

- n.n Bueno de hombres sólo se como tres o cuatro, y el de nuestro amo

- Te recuerdo que no es mi amo –dijo el chico de los ojos grises

- Bueno pero nosotros si. –Agregó el joven de cabellos azules- Prosigue –dándole entrada a la pelirroja

- Bien. No recuerdo muy bien el significado pero…

- Ya, sólo dilos. Ya todos los demás entraron a sus clases –dijo desesperado el pelinegro

- Ok, ok, ok, mmm…

- ¿Y bien? –Dijeron los tres a una sola voz

- Ah, ya recordé algo… Kohaku creo que significa ámbar ¿saben lo que es ámbar? Es una piedr…

- ¡Prosigue! –Al borde de la histeria

- Gomen… Amai que significa… mmm… ¿que significa? ¡Ah! si significa dulce

- ¡Quieres darte prisa! –Dijo desesperada la rubia-

- Aaah –enfadada e histérica- Akai, Etsuko, Washi, Takeshi, Shiroi, Taro, Bīru aaaahhhh -respirando rápidamente muy enojada y con un color rojo encendido en su cara

- Tranquilízate Slifer, respira hondo UoU -dijo el peliazul tomando a la chica por los hombros aspirando aire para después soltarlo-Repite después de mi…

- T.T Me siento utilizado es decir utilizada.

- Si, para mi también es raro ser humano-dijo el pelinegro

- Para todos-agregó la rubia

- Bueno…

Se silenciaron los cuatro jóvenes, para luego: "No yo quiero llamarme así", "No yo gane", "¡Que no!" Después ir a sus respectivas clases, claro como aún ellos no sabían en que aula estaban sus asignados, llegaron casualmente al grupo en donde estaba Ryou, Yugi, Marik, Joey y la odiosa de Anzu

- Jóvenes, hoy es el primer día de clases aunque algunos de ustedes ya se conocía y me conocen es necesario explicarles…

- Profesor Hirayama, me permite –dijo uno de los maestros desde la puerta indicándole saliera a conversar con él-

Después de unos cuantos minutos el profesor Hirayama entró pero con dos alumnos nuevos.

- Jóvenes, estos dos alumnos que son de nuevo ingreso vienen de tierras muy lejanas, me pareció escuchar que eran de Egipto ¿Es así señor? –al notar que los dos platicaban entre ellos

-¿He? –Contesto el chico

- ¿Cual es su nombre? –pregunto seriamente

- He yo, yo… Yo me llamo aaam.…

- Shiroi…- "soplándole" en tono muy bajo

- Sh… sh… Shiroi Washi Dazai –dijo nervioso el pelinegro

- ¿Y usted señorita?

- Yo me llamo Etsuko Akai Hattori

- Mmm pues no tienen nombres muy egipcios, para ser de esas tierras –dijo serio el maestro

- Eeees que no… No somos de ahí, sino que por un tiempo vivimos ahí - nerviosa respondió

- ¿Y son primos, hermanos o que?

- "¿Qué diablos son los primos?" –se preguntaba el pelinegro

- Ammm, si, somos primos lejanos –con los ojos muy abiertos por lo nerviosa

- "Alguien hizo su tarea" –pensó el jovencito-

- Mmm -mirándolos sospechosamente-

Los chiquillos estaba muy nerviosos y esto hacía enfurecer a Shiroi ya que aunque su poder ahora no estaba presente seguía poseyendo su fuerte carácter mientras que Etsuko se sentía intimidada-

Tomen asiento

Acto seguido comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón mientras los dos jóvenes buscaban donde sentarse y afortunadamente encontraron los lugares perfectos, Slifer ahora Etsuko se acomodó detrás de el chico de cabellos tricolores y Diabound ahora Shiroi al lado de Ryou-

- ¡Hola! –Saludo susurrando Etsuko a Yugi-

- ¡Hola! -Sin voltear y con una gran sonrisa- ¿cómo esta eso de que viviste en Egipto?

- Ah, pues… Si, no nací ahí, pero he vivido la mayor parte de mi vida ahí "es malo negar mis raíces T.T "·

- Un amigo mío es de Egipto

- ¡Yami!

- Si, ¿cómo lo sabes? –Volteando al instante a ver a la niña-

- o.o bueno, es que en Egipto tengo muchos amigos, y ellos me dicen jejeje

- Ooh, y cuéntame cómo es cada rincón de allá…

- Bueno en el Cairo todo es….

- Jovencitos, pueden salir si es lo que quieren, es más salgan.- advirtió el profesor

- No es que…

- Es que nada, a la señorita se lo perdonaré sólo por esta vez ya que aún no sabe mis reglas, en cuanto a usted joven Mutuo, salga…

- Pero…

- Salga.

- Pero es que él no tuvo la culpa profesor, es que le pregunte sobre su clase…

- Puede salirse con el si eso es lo que quiere.

- No por favor, sólo por esta vez –con una mirada conmovedora

- Esta bien, pero que sea la última vez. ¿Oyeron? Y no sólo ellos, sino todos…

- Si profesor –respondieron todo el salón.

Pasadas ya dos horas en un pequeño receso de 10 minutos, Shiroi aún no encontraba la forma en la cual hablarle a Ryou, ya que éste sólo le hablaba a Yugi, Joey, Marik y a Anzu.

"¿Cómo le empiezo a hablar? Cada minuto que pasa es oro."

-¡Shiroi! –Habló Etsuko-

- ¿Qué pasa? Sli…Akai

- Mmm ¿ya le hablaste? –Señalando con la mirada a Ryou

- No –desanimado- ¿y tú?

- A Yugi si, creo que será fácil ayudarlos a él y al amo. Creo que deberías ir y saludarlo, no se, ingeniártelas, por que ahora tengo que ir con Yugi aprovechando que esta solo.

- Bien, ve, yo haré lo posible

- Ok –dijo dirigiéndose al chico que miraba por una de las ventanas mientras el viento movía delicadamente los mechones rubios que se acomodaban en su frente- Disculpa lo de hace rato…

- No hay problema –dijo sonriendo al verla-

- ¿En qué piensas?

- En nada…

- ¿Seguro?-al ver como Yugi mantenía su mirada fija-

- Si

- Es cierto, como contarle tus secretos a una completa desconocida…

- No, no es eso, es que…

- ¿Es que qué? –Buscando sus ojos

- Mira, apenas si te conozco. Es más, ni siquiera se me tu nombre completo y siento una gran confianza, pero…

- ¿Pero crees que no te comprenderé verdad?

Yugi baja la mirada y asiente.

- Mmm, no hay problema –dejando también que el viento acariciara su rostro y paseara a sus cabellos, dejando así que el silencio apareciera

- ¿Nunca te ha pasado que te enamoras, pero sientes cómo si anticipadamente te rechazaran sin aún decir nada?

- Mmm, en realidad no

- Aaaahhh

- Me imagino que se siente horrible, tu sabes por el hecho de que pareciese como si intentaran quitarte una parte de tu corazón, y quien te lo esta quitando es tu amor…

- ¡Exacto! –mirándola desconcertado- eso es lo que siento, siempre trato de hablar con Ya…

- ¿Con Yami y? –emocionada

- Ammm prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie, por favor –suplicando con sus ojos

- Claro, cuenta conmigo

- Bueno, es que hace un mes me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él… Dos semanas después, él comenzó a alejarse de mí. Siempre esta cansado, siempre busca una excusa para evitarme. Antes nuestras conversaciones duraban horas, pero ahora sólo duran 1 minuto; me siento muy mal –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Oh, lo siento

- Snif, jamás me amará…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto Yami estaba en clases junto con Bakura, Malik y Seto, cuando de repente…

- Jóvenes, por favor entren.

- "Que?" –Pensó sorprendido Yami, quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

- Yo soy Kohaku Hishida –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa que disimulaba muy bien su nerviosismo

- Yo soy Bīru Akamatsu –dijo el joven peliazul

- Jajajaja –se escuchó en todo el salón, más el chico no comprendía por que se reían sus compañeros, lo cual lo desesperaba

- Jóvenes –evitando reír- pasea a tomar asiento-

Estos tuvieron la misma suerte que los otros dos, sólo que la Ra, ahora Kohaku, se sentó delante de Malik y Obelisk, Bīru también se sentó delante de Seto Kaiba. Mientras el peliazul se sentaba, varios comenzaban a medio gritarle cerveza cerveza a lo que él sólo se incomodaba más y más.

- Bonito nombre cerveza –dijo el Ceo-

Bīru miró desconcertado a Kohaku la cual le regresó la mirada, mientras tanto Yami seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Yugi, te amo pero… Tú amas a Rebecca. Aggghhh ¡Maldita vieja! La odio Yugi, Yugi, Yugi" –sacudiéndose la cabeza- "debo dejar que seas feliz, pero no puedo soportar más esta barrera entre tu y yo, ya no puedo sostenerla, necesito tenerte cerca, pero ¿cómo? Si me será imposible dejar de pensar a cada momento en robarte un beso de tu linda boca, sentir tu calor, perderme en tus ojos"

- ¡Faraón! ¡Faraón! ¡Estúpido!

- ¿He? –Reaccionando de golpe-

- Funciona más que tu nombre, jajaja ¡Apúrate que tengo hambre tonto!

- Ay, ¡ya voy!

- ¡Necesito ver a mi Ryou! –dijo alegre Bakúra

- Seto –dijo Yami- ¿vas?

- ¿Con ustedes bola de fracasados? No lo se

- Si, ¿y a Malik déjenlo verdad?

- No, vamónos tarado –contestó Bakura- ¡pero ya vamónos!

- ¡Urgido! –Dijo Malik-

- Nah ¿no me digas que no quieres ver a Marik?

- ¡No!

- ¿Y tu Yami? ¿Qué pasa con tu Asno? Jajaja perdón Anzu –preguntó Bakura

- Bien –desganado

- No creeeo –agregó Kaiba

- ¿Y qué tal tu niño rico? ¿Qué a poco Joey no te atrae?

- Deja de decir estupideces ¡Lo menos que quiero es verlo!

- Bueno, si tú lo dices –dijeron los tres mientras los dos dioses escuchaban atentos la plática.

Los chicos salieron a su receso y en la cafetería se encontraron a Ryou, Joey, Marik.

Ryou corrió a abrazar a Bakúra y este no se cansó de besarlo hasta que le faltaba el aliento, Marik también fue hacia Malik pero estos, a diferencia de los albinos, sólo se miraron para después ignorarse. Mientras tanto, Seto y Joey se asesinaban con sus miradas, y Yami buscaba con la mirada a Yugi.

- ¿Joey has visto a Yugi?

- Creo que se quedo con la chica nueva

- ¿Cual chica?

- ¿Celoso?

- No, simplemente… Tengo que hablar con él

- Aaahhh, mira allá viene

- ¿Es ella?

- Si, es muy linda ¿no?

- Mmm ¬¬ si

- ¡Yami! –saludó animado Yugi

- Te veo en un rato más, ¿si Etsuko?

- Si claro, ¿en lo que quedamos?

- Mmm lo intentaré.

- Bien –alejándose-

- ¿Quien es?-preguntó celoso Yami-

- Se llama Etsuko, es de Egipto

En ese momento aparecieron los tres jóvenes faltantes y se pusieron a platicar en voz baja.

- Mmm son extraños-dijo Ryou sin dejar de abrazar a Bakura mientras el mayor lo miraba algo enojado

- No me caen bien-dijo Yami-

- Pero es que no los has tratado –dijo en defensa Yugi

- No me importan –dijeron al mismo tiempo Malik y Marik

Mientras tanto que Seto y Joey discutían.

- Pues, a mi me caen bien –reafirmó Yugi-

- Quien sabe –poniéndose a discutir todos-

- Yami…mmm… ¿Pue…do ha…blar con…tigo? –tartamudeando muy nervioso

- Claro –sorprendido- "no dile que no" Pero es que….

- Por favor –dijo suplicante con la mirada-

"¿Como resistirme? Claro mi niño" pensó caminando anonadado hacia donde Yugi le indicaba.

- Yami…. –mirándolo con temor a los ojos, el cual parecía hipnotizado-

- Yugi….

Fin cap 1


	2. VEAMOS LOS PROBLEMAS

Capitulo 2: Los problemas

"En realidad no es muy necesario, decírselo ahora.. demo.. demo.. ya vino conmigo ahora que le digo…mmm Yami: la verdad es que me arrepentí de decir lo que te iba a decir y pues ahora no tengo nada que decir…´ Ah, no hay problema Yuugi´… Si, cómo si las cosas fueran tan fáciles... Piensa, piensa pero no puedo pensar con Yami mirándome así, directamente a los ojos, con esa mirada misteriosa y seductora con esos labios tan apetecibles… ¡Basta! "

- Yami… yo… lo que quería decirte es… es…

- ¿Es? –Yami estaba impaciente por lo que sutilmente apresuraba a Yuugi, ¿acaso sería lo que él tanto le había rogado a los dioses?-

- Si tu…

- ¿Si yo? –El faraón casi estaba encima del pequeño tricolor, estaba tan ansioso por escuchar esas palabras, por ver los deliciosos labios de Yuugi pronunciar esas tan esperadas palabras conjuntas en una oración.

- Si tu… "¡demonios!" quisieras ver una película conmigo –cerró los ojos fuertemente, se sentía tan aliviado… Pero Yami, estaba en una esquina amonado con jugando con sus deditos, dándole la espalda a un sorprendido Yuugi ¿qué le pasaba a su lindo faraón?- ¿Yami? ¿Te pasa algo?

"No nada… Es sólo que esperaba un maldito: Yami –imitando a un Yuugi atrevido y muy sonrojado en sus pensamientos- lo único que quiero decirte es… es… si tu… si tu... ¿Me amas? Quiero saberlo por que yo te amo lindo faraón ¡te amo Yamito lindo hermoso precioso! ¡Quiero que pasees tu boca por todo mi cuerpo lindura!´"

- ¡YAMI! –un grito de Yuugi hizo a Yami despertar de aquella fantasía suya

- ¿He? ¡Gomen! Es que mmm estaba pensando en alguien a quien quiero mucho pero… Es un…

- ¿Anzu verdad? –desviando la mirada, y con un tono triste interrumpió Yuugi al faraón

-No, no, no… ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó al notar el semblante triste del pequeño

- No, no es nada, es sólo que "que me lastima mucho que estés con ella bua… ¡Oh no te preocupes mi querido Yuugi amor mió! Despierta Yuugi!" aaahh hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo como amigos jajajaja!

- Si tienes razón... Entonces ¬¬ ¿a qué hora vamos al cine? ¬¬

- Bueno –Yuugi jugaba con sus dedos por el nerviosismo- yo estaba pensando en verla en casa…

- ¿Y eso por que?

- Bueno es que…

- "Ay quiere estar a solas conmigo "

- ¿Es que no quiero que nadie escuche mis gritos por la película de terror?

- "ToT aaahhh, todas mis esperanzas se han roto ToT bua" Ok… -un incomodo silencio se apoderó de la "conversación"-

- … Entonces supongo que a las 9:00 p.m. ¿Esta bien, verdad?

- Si

- Bien

- Aja

- Seee

- Mfff (afirmación)

- Mmm, entonces yo hago las palomitas

- Yo los refrescos

- Si

- Aja

- Bien

- Mff

- Seee

- Afirmativo…

- Enton…

- Yuugi …-Yuugi fue interrumpido por Yami-

- ¿…? O.o ¿qué sucede?

- Que suerte tienes ¬¬ -dijo con sarcasmo- hechizaste a esa chica pelirroja

- ¿Ah? –voltea hacia donde Yami mira, y Etsuko lo saluda alegremente, y mientras Yuugi no se da cuenta, Yami se enfurece y esto si lo nota la pelirroja- no, no, no, Etsuko es mi amiga…

- Mmm pues no parece ¬¬

- O.O ¿he?

- ¡¡Yuugi! ¡¡¡Yami!!!

Ambos tricolores voltearon hacia donde provenía el grito.

- ¿Qué sucede Joey? -Gritó Yami desde donde estaban él y el más pequeño-

- ¡¡¡Ya tardaron mucho!!! ¡¡¡Ya regresen!!! ¡¡¡Además la Anzu te anda buscando!!!!!!!!

Yuugi bajó la mirada. Nadie notó, a excepción de los demás dioses, la mirada asesina de Etsuko al escuchar el nombre infernal de aquella chica que tanto dolor le causaba al próximo amor de Atem. Yami por el contrario, tragó saliva. Estaba sentenciado.

Ambos tricolores regresaron con sus compañeros, pero al llegar Yami rápidamente jaló a Bakura de la mano y corrió junto con el peliblanco, hacia el baño de los chicos. Ahí sin duda, Anzu no lo encontraría y Bakura lo tendría que ayudar a acabar definitivamente con su relación, o al menos le podría dar un consejo.

- ¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?! –Dijo extremadamente enfadado- ¡¡¡¿quien fregados te crees para acabar con él lindo momento que estaba pasando con mi lindo Ryou?!!! ¡Eres un estúpido envidioso! ¡¡El que tú no seas feliz, no es mi problema!!! ¡¡¡Te mandaré al reino de las sombras!!!

- ¡Espera! Es que yo quiero pedirte un favor –dijo tranquilamente

-¡No me importa!

- Anda, ayúdame… -Y te pagó una cena! Para ti y Ryou en.. en.. en el lugar que quieras!

- Mmm, interesante…. Prosigue

-Bueno es que….

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En la cafetería

-Shiroi!!! –gritó una rubia muy enfurecida-

-Diablos, ¡¿que sucede?!

- Te estoy hablando desde hace rato y no me haces caso, me miras y me miras y no hablas… ¿que diablos te pasa a ti?

- Bueno es que… Amm ¡aahh! ¡Mira, Ryou esta solo! ¡Iré a hacerle platica, wiii! –el pelinegro corre hacia el pequeño peliblanco

- ù.u ¿en qué diablos esta pensando?

- ¡¡Akai!! ¡¡¡¡Eres muy mala ToT!!!!

- ¿He? n.nU

- ¿Cómo te atreves?

- ¿Qué mosco le pico a este?

- ¬¬ ¿Todavía preguntas? ¡Estoy de acuerdo con él!

- ¿Que hice? -apunto de llorar-

- Ahora por tu culpa, el pobre obelisk será atormentado en ves de atormentar ToT

- ¿He?

- ¡Por tu culpa me llamo Cerveza! ToT

- ¿Cómo? ¡Ah! Es cierto… Tu nombre significa Cerveza n.n

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo sabías?!

- Aaa, pues claro… En esta cabecita hay muchos conocimientos n.n

- ¡¡¡Te voy a matar!!!!

- Aaaahhh ¡¿por qué?!

- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi nombre significaría eso?!

- Por que ninguno quiso escuchar el significado antes

- Uu Tiene razón

- Pero ahora todos se burlan de mí

- Nos vemos, tengo que ponerme en acción –dijo la rubia, al momento en que se alejaba de ellos y se dirigía a Marik

- ¿He? O.O –se miraron los dos desconcertados-

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Pues podríamos mmm comer

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Mmm ¿curry?

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Ven, te explico –jala al peliazul con ella y salen de la cafetería-

- ¡Hola! –saluda animado- soy Shiroi

- ¿He? –voltea a verlo un sorprendido Ryou, cuyos ojos azules (yo quiero que sean azules ok) lo miraban detenidamente- Hola, yo soy Ryou –dijo nervioso mientras miraba a todos lados

- Mmm hace rato vi que eras muy bueno en algebra, y pues venía a pedirte ayuda, por que yo soy un fracaso uuU

- Aaahhh, claro si quieres a la hora de salida te puedo explicar…

- Claro… Oye ¿y… El otro chico? "perdone la falta de respeto amo Bakura"

- Aaahh ¿Bakura?

- Supongo que si

- No lo se, Yami se lo llevó hace un rato

- ¡Aaahhh!

- ¿Lo amas?

- ¿He? O.O

- ¿Lo amas?

- Si... ¿por qué?

- ¡Ryou! –un molesto Bakúra, lo llama mientras el pequeño lo mira con cierto temor pero luego se tranquiliza

- ¡Amor! Mira él es…

- ¡No me interesa! Vamónos –asesina al pelinegro con la mirada

- ¡Nos vemos Ryou! n.n –se despide Shiroi y Ryou también, mientras Bakura lo abraza, y Ryou no percibe lo que esta apunto de pasar-

Bakura camina más aprisa, se detiene junto con Ryou frente a la puerta de un salón, la abre y se meten. No hay nadie, solo ellos dos, Ryou sonríe tiernamente, pero Bakura le golpea en la cara y hace que este choque contra la mesa del profesor

- Bakura, perdóname…

- ¡¡¡No quiero que ese bastardo se vuelva a acercar a ti!!! –grita histéricamente y comienza a golpear a Ryou fuertemente sin piedad alguna

Pasan aproximadamente 10 minutos, Ryou ahora esta abrazado de Bakura con los ojos llorosos y el peliblanco mayor lo mira tiernamente mientras lo besa en la boca.

- Eres tan lindo mi amor… -lo acaricia suavemente, y Ryou sonríe- no me gusta que nadie, que no sea yo, se te acerque amor, compréndelo ¿si?

- Claro Bakura, pero es que yo no…

- De ti no desconfío…

- Entonces por qué…

- Pero de ellos si… Tú eres mío… MIO

- Si, solo tuyo n.n –se abraza más de Bakura- Y esta noche nuevamente volverás a confirmarlo. ¡Te Amo Bakúra!

- Y yo a ti Ryou... –le dirige una linda y tierna mirada- ¡PERO NO QUIERO QUE NADIE SE TE ACERQUE ME OÍSTE!

- Claro. Sólo tú me haces feliz amor.

- Y tú a mi nn

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

CAFETERÍA

- ¡Sabes que! ¡¡¡Ya me harté señor solecito!!!!

- Jajaja claro, eres un perro –dijo Seto a Joey

- ¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?!

- Era de esperarse que no lo entendieras, pero lo traduciré por ti, ya que yo sí tengo clase.

- ¡Maldito!

- Sólo un perro no disfruta de mi compañía, todos morirían por recibir una sola palabra o mirada mía…

- Pues entonces si tan valiosas y preciadas son, lárgate y díselas a alguien que si quiera estar cerca de ti.

- Aquí el que da las órdenes soy yo.

- Jajaja ya se por que pierdes´ tu valioso tiempo discutiendo aquí conmigo jajaja

- Porque sólo estoy yo aquí y nadie más se acercaría a ti jajaja

- ¡Eso no es cierto baka! –Desvía su mirada-

- Acéptalo… Nadie te soporta… ¡¡¡Nadie te quiere aquí!!!

- Eso… No es cierto

- Entonces ¿por que no vas y molestas a cualquiera de los que están aquí?

- …

- ¿Lo ves?

- N... No tengo por que hacer lo que me pides "¡ya basta!"

- Jajaja no quieres aceptar la verdad: nadie te quiere aquí niño engreído…

- Eres insoportable

- ¿Qué? ¡Tú eres el único insoportable! Todos lo saben bien, siempre te la das de el mejor, él que todos quieren, siempre pisoteas a los demás jajaja pero ahora tú te has ganado toda la soledad del mundo Solecito jajaja –dijo con una sonrisa triunfante- pero espera aun hay mas…

- ¡Cállate!

- ¿Y por qué he de hacerlo?

- Que te calles… -su mirada estaba ensombrecida, sin hacer caso de las palabras de Joey, se dirigió hacía afuera de la cafetería, dejando a un enfurecido Joey que después se puso a reflexionar su victoria, había sido tan dulce tal, esta ves si había ganado no como en sus sueños pero, había sido muy fácil…-

- Demasiado fácil vencer a Kaiba en esas condiciones Joey –dijo Marik al tiempo en que se alejaba-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Acaso eres estúpido?

- ¡Ya verás!

- Con razón Kaiba no te pudo decir nada

- ¿He?

- Tal vez era una disculpa lo que quería decirte... Pero tu y tus exaltaciones no lo dejaron

- ¿He? ¿Estás seguro de que estamos hablando del mismo Kaiba?

- Si… ¿qué acaso no viste sus ojos, brillaban antes de comenzar a discutir? Te miraba de una forma muy boba y dulce jaja ¡Nos vemos!

- O.O


	3. NERDFOBIA!

- ¡¡¡Ay Marik (hikari) por favor, o sea es Kaiba!!! ¿Cómo crees que ese Juanito Sol va a mirarme así?- dijo en tono aburrido Joey mientras trataba de convencer al egipcio y convencerse a él mismo, ya que muy en el fondo e inconcientemente, se sentía emocionado.

- Bueno, si quieres no me creas, pero es verdad –gritó un poco, ya que aunque se había alejado un poco del rubio ojimiel, gracias a la calma y serenidad de sus pasos, aún podía escuchar los gruñidos de su amigo- ¡Nos vemos! Necesito caminar solo – dijo mientras seguía su caminar tranquilo, no sin antes despedirse con su mano a modo de saludo oficial.-

Joey se quedó pensando, estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, y es que si lo que Marik decía era cierto, y aunque le costara trabajo, esa no era la primera, ni la única vez en que Seto lo había tratado así. Siempre lo minimizaba, lo humillaba y lo peor de todo, lo lastimaba; no por el hecho de sus insultos, si no de sus desprecios y la forma tan fría en que lo miraba y hablaba, eso lastimaba mucho a su soñador corazón.

El rubio tomó asiento, inconcientemente, en una de las mesas que le quedaban cerca, y allí su traviesa mente en conjunto con su alocada y dulce imaginación comenzó a proyectar lo que él tanto había añorado.

De pronto…

- ¡¡¡Joey Wheeler!!!- exclamó con furia cierto engreído´ ojiazul, mientras entraba a la cafetería y caminaba decididamente hacia el ojimiel, quien obviamente había salido de su trance con nerviosismo, sorpresa y agrado, eso si muy bien disimulado por una mirada retadora.

- ¡Ay no! ¡Ya volvió Luís Mi! – Dijo Joey con sarcasmo al momento en que se llevaba una de sus manos a su cara y cubría con ella su frente.- Supongo que vienes por la revancha ¿cierto? – dijo en tono burlón y triunfante

Kaiba se acercó decidido hacia Joey, quien estaba sentado, y se detuvo justo frente a él.

- Has errado, no he venido a discutir algo tan estúpido.- respondió Seto, al tiempo en que un sorpresivo y sexy sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas, lo cual sorprendía y provocaba al confundido rubio.-

- Pero entonces por… - no terminó de hablar, por el hecho de que Seto Kaiba le había tomado la mano, con tal delicadeza y dulzura que Joey se quedó sin habla, y su quijada temblaba al igual que su respiración.

Seto jaló a Joey hacia su cuerpo, pasó una de sus finas manos en la cintura del rubio, mientras que con la opresión ejercía apresaba las manos del rubio, entre su torso sin obtener mas que una débil oposición por parte de su preso.

- Wheeler, estoy harto de tus reproches –habló entre dientes- de tus miradas despreciativas al igual que tus dolorosos comentarios hacia mi.- su mirada de coraje cambió por una tranquila y dulce- Joey… vengo por tu amor, quiero tu amor y te quiero a ti…- dijo al momento de que ese tono carmesí invadía los rostros de ambos; no existía nada más que ellos dos. Sus ojos entrecerrados, Kaiba se acercó lenta y tiernamente al rostro de Joey, quien miraba hipnotizado esos dos hermosos y penetrantes zafiros que Kaiba tenía por ojos.

- Joey…- susurró Kaiba

- Seto –respondió

Sus ojos entrecerrados brillaban de forma hermosa, mientras esperaba lo que siempre estuvo añorando, una muy delicada caricia en su boca por parte de los labios de Seto Kaiba, uno, un solo beso

- Joey…- susurró nuevamente, ésta ves solo a un centímetro de juntar sus labios.

- Seto… -cerró sus ojos, lentamente

- ¡¡¡JOEY!!!

Gritó una voz nada parecida a la de Kaiba, haciendo que el rubio abriera sus ojos sorpresivamente, encontrándose a él mismo sentado en una mesa, si una mesa, pero no con su Kaiba ¡¡¡sino con Malik!!! En conclusión ¡¡¡el rubio había tenido una fantasía con Kaiba!!!!

- ¿He? –Respondió sorprendido y anonadado Joey, al reflexionar todo lo que había estado haciendo, imaginándose y demás.

- Lárgate a otra mesa, no quiero estar escuchando otra vez diciendo: Seto, Seto.´ –dijo imitando la voz y acciones del rubio que anteriormente había realizado mientras fantaseaba, Malik por supuesto se estaba divirtiendo haciendo sonrojar al ojimiel- Mientras fantaseas y babeas.- terminó frívolamente

- ¡¡¡¡ ¿QUE?!!! Yo solo estaba… -que le podría responder Malik, que se podría responder a él, era imposible que estuviera fantaseando con Kaiba… ¿verdad?- ¡Yo… Yo no estaba… Fantaseando… con Kaiba! –respondió con furia y énfasis en el nombre de aquel al que tanto odiaba´-

- Mira YOYITO´, no me importan tus estúpidos asuntos de niño adolescente bobo y enamorado así es que ¡A-L-É-J-A-T-E! –Deletreó lo último, remarcando cada letra con un tono más alto de su voz, y acercándose con cada letra al rostro del rubio, con su mirada asesina.- ¡BU!

Dicho lo último Joey dio un pequeño salto, haciendo su cuerpo para atrás, tenía que defenderse con palabras, pero… No tenía ninguna que le ayudara, por lo que se levanto de la mesa, y dio la vuelta, más finalmente lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue lo siguiente

- ¡Pues sabes que! –volteó hacia Malik y le dijo lo siguiente:- _E__l que tú hayas dejado tu felicidad atrás, no es culpa mía, así que mejor déjame tú a mi hacer, y enamorarme como yo quiera… ¡¡¡Déjanos en paz a todos los que si estamos dispuestos a sufrir por el amor!!!_ –Acto seguido se fue, dejando a Malik igual que como lo encontró, al parecer todo aquello que le había dicho no lo había ni siquiera incomodado, pensaba el rubio ojimiel.-

Malik miró a Joey salir de la cafetería muy enojado, y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, lo cual consistía en beber café y leer una revista cuyo artículo que por lo visto leía tenía por título: "¿DOLOR CULPA ó CULPA DOLOR?"…. Fijó su mirada en aquella revista, más él sabía que no la estaba leyendo, y todo por culpa del estúpido comentario de ese molesto Wheeler- "Yo jamás dejé mi felicidad atrás…" –su mirada se ensombreció- Ella me dejó a mi… -susurró-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN PASILLO MUY LEJANO A LA CAFETERÍA

- Oye Estu, no es por molestarte pero, ¿de verás sabes donde estamos? –

Preguntó nervioso, ya que sabía muy bien que esa pregunta había estado estresando a la pelirroja desde el momento en que la había empezado a pronunciar, que al parecer fue desde que según él, habían empezado a dar vueltas, lo cual había sido aproximadamente hace 20 minutos y si Slifer se estresaba más de la cuenta… ¡¡¡Corran por su vida!!!

- ¡¿Q….u….é..?!... –habló y volteando hacia el peliazul de forma tétrica, como en el exorcista, lo cual obviamente hizo callar a Obelisk-

- No nada… –Rápidamente Etsuko se calmó y volvió a tomar su faz angelical, la pose que la hacía verse realmente dulce, linda, inocente, infantil, linda…- Hermosa –susurró Obelisk-

- ¿Dijiste algo? –Preguntó alegre, no había escuchado lo último que había dicho el joven peliazul

- ¡¡¡NOOO!!! Yo nada jejeje –rió nervioso, para después pasar a carcajadas realmente fuertes

-Entonces sigamos caminando – dijo la pelirroja

Aunque sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse en ese pasillo esperando a que algún estudiante piadoso pasara por ahí y se apiadara de ellos, o simplemente seguirlo por que… Se habían perdido… Y todo gracias a ella, cosa que la entristecía, y más por que de entre: Ra, Obelisk y Slifer a ella siempre la tomaban como la más débil; aún así, siguió caminando tratando de hallar algo que les indicara como salir de ese laberinto´, más en su mente solo se asomaba esa idea: la de la debilidad.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

No Muy Lejos De Allí

Marik caminaba despacio y aparentemente tranquilo, sus pasos eran lentos, llevaba sus brazos cruzados atrás de su cabeza, con sus ojos cerrados, sumido completamente en sus pensamientos, por lo cual ni siquiera noto que una linda jovencita rubia le seguía "disimuladamente", poco a poco acercándose al egipcio, avanzaba escondiéndose tras los basureros, tras cada cosa que encontraba, con pasos realmente silenciosos hasta que…

- ¡Auch! –Expresó la rubia joven, pues algo o alguien había chocado contra ella.

La niña tenía los ojos cerrados, se sobaba su trasero ya que había sido la parte afectada, al abrir los ojos observó un buen montón de libros y hojas regadas

- Etto… ¡Lo siento mucho! –se escuchó la voz de un joven, llamando la atención de Kohaku, la cual había ya comenzado a recoger las hojas y los libros que estaba en el suelo, más que nada por educación.

Cuando la chiquilla volteó su cara lentamente para ver a la persona a la que accidentalmente había golpeado, encontrándose con una graaan sorpresa…

- "Una muy desagradable sorpresa"-

La chica sonrió con miedo, no era por ser mala ni mucho menos discriminatoria… ¡¡¡Pero el chico era realmente feo!!!: los anteojos disimulaban un poco sus miopes ojos, su nariz pues era normal… no, no es cierto, tenía un tremendo y mega grande barro del tamaño de un volcán al estilo las brujas, las mejillas repletas de pecas y barros, y la boca… la boca era el peor de los desastres que había visto: era enorme, llevaba frenillos. ¡¡¡Ay no era un horror!!!

¡Había escuchado que los NERDS eran feos, pero no imaginó que tanto! Pensaba la chica, y pronto se sintió culpable y avergonzada por haber pensado algo tan feo de una persona.

Kohaku y el chico levantaron los libros del suelo, al terminar el chico quedó anonadado con la belleza de la forma humana del dragón alado de Ra. Claro él no sabía que ella era un dios egipcio, pero aún así admiraba la hermosura de la chica.

- Arigatou ¿emm? –dijo el hombrecillo

- Kohaku... –sonrió forzosamente- Etto… mmm ¡¡¡nos vemos!!! – se despidió la chica y siguió su camino solo que más rápido, pero para el joven "NERD" ese: ´¡¡¡NOS VEMOS!!!´ proporcionado por ella junto con una sonrisa, lo había hecho malentender unas cuantas cosillas

El chico corrió tras ella, dejando caer todos sus libros, llamando la atención, haciendo voltear a la niña al gritar su nombre, grave error por parte de la rubia, pues el chico ya casi estaba donde ella, así que esta aceleró su paso… Más bien corrió lo más rápido que pudo, perdiendo totalmente así el rumbo de Marik.

Ahora lo importante era seguir con vida, así que corrió por tantos lugares y pasillos, que en uno de sus recorridos pasó por donde estaban Akai y Bïru

- ¡¡Hi, Kohaku!!! –Saludó el peliazul

- Kohaku ¿podrías ayud…? -comentó la pelirroja, más para cuando ella apenas iba a terminar la oración, la rubia ya iba demasiado lejos, parecía un pequeño huracán, seguido de un muy "raro espécimen"

La rubia siguió si caminó, había logrado ganar distancia entre ella y el chico ese, pero aún la seguía y ella comenzaba a agotarse, pero la suerte al parecer estaba de su lado. Divisó unas escaleras que iban hacia un piso de arriba y una puerta al terminar, no se iba a quedar a pensarlo dos veces si subir o no subir, así que subió y abrió la puerta rápidamente, al abrirla se despidió una luz cegadora, más eso no le impidió seguir, y cuando llegó a el piso que escondía el termino de las escaleras, la cerró.

Su respiración estaba agitada, ella recargada de espaldas en la puerta, con sus ojos cerrados tratando de escuchar algo que no fuera su respiración, y la voz de su acosador para así tranquilizarse, pero pronto se escuchó la voz del que ella huía, estaba subiendo hacia donde ella estaba ¿la habría visto? No eso no era posible, pero ahora si, no tendría salida. Estaba en el techo de la universidad, solamente saldría arrojándose al vacío y eso no le agradaba para nada. Por lo que comenzó a buscar desesperadamente donde esconderse… ¡No había nada!

En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

- ¡¡¡¡Kohaku!!!!! –gritó el joven NERD, pero se sorprendió al solo encontrar a Marik dirigiéndose a la puerta- etto, ¿no has visto a una chica rubia entrara aquí…?

- No… -respondió fríamente, haciendo huir al otro y cerrar la puerta, Detrás de esta, apareció una linda ojiverde- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó amigablemente

- Hai… ¡Gracias! –Respondió la rubia con un suspiro de alivio, al tiempo en que se dejaba caer de rodillas

- De nada Kohaku –extendió su mano para levantarla-

- ¡¡¡Me has salvado la vida!!!-exclamó

- Y dime ¿qué fue todo eso?

- Pues… verás…- Kohaku le relato cada parte de su historia a Marik

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

MIENTRAS TANTO AUN EN UN PASILLO MUY LEJANO A LA CAFETERÍA

Etsuko y Bïru aun seguían buscando alguna salida, la chica momentáneamente se desesperó y se dejó caer agotada con la mirada baja en el suelo, en donde pronto comenzó a llorar.

- No puedo…. ¡Ah! ¡Soy una tonta y débil!

Obelisk, la miró dolido, efectivamente le dolía mucho ver a su Etsuko así y justo cuando iba a darle unas palabras de aliento y levantarla…

(N.A.: se escucha una melodía romántica como la de When a man loves a women.)

- Una criatura tan hermosa no debe estar en el suelo, ni debe llorar –dijo un joven, alto, de tez blanca, bellos ojos azules, y cabello rubio corto y peinado de forma en que lo hacia verse extremadamente apuesto, de forma dulce, y amable.

Akai miró al chico con sus ojos ámbar llenos de lagrimas, él se inclinó hacia ella extendiéndole su mano para levantarla, está accedió casi automáticamente; el la miraba enamorado y ella… ¿también?

- ¿Por qué lloras? –Preguntó interesado, y sonrojado, al momento en que limpiaba las lágrimas de la joven

Ella en los brazos de él, y el sosteniéndola a ella a escasos centímetros de sus rosados labios, y al lado de ellos un muy, muy enojado, mas bien celoso, peliazul, al cual la pareja ni le prestaba atención.

- Yo… yo soy Andrés ¿y tú?

- Me llamo Sl… Etsuko jejeje –la chiquilla había roto el encanto creado entre ella y Andrés, cosa que se reprochaba, más este aún no dejaba de sostenerla- Respondiendo a tu otra pregunta yo lloraba por….

- Si no quieres, no lo digas, no hay problema- dijo otra vez en forma dulce

- Gracias –sonrojada, otra ves ese ambiente romántico volvía, dejando nuevamente fuera a Obelisk, el cual asesinaba con su mirada a Andrés y también escuchaba la musiquilla esa, por supuesto que no eran celos ya que se suponía que entre los dioses se debían cuidar no era otra cosa, era solo eso…- Somos nuevos y me preguntaba si tu podrías mostrarnos las instalaciones

- Claro… Linda Etsuko –respondió sonrojado, besando la mano de la chiquilla, quien también estaba sonrojada-

- ¡¡¡ETSUKO!!!! –gritó Bïru, lo cual rompe por completo el encanto

- ¿Ha? –miró Slifer a Obelisk con sus grandes ojos parpadeando muchas veces, el cual estaba furioso y ella no tenía ni la menor idea del por qué

- ¡Tenemos que irnos! –Respondió el peliazul.

- Si, Andrés nos llevara –respondió contenta y después miró a los ojos a Andrés, a lo que el peliazul solo desvió mirada dolida al suelo.

Así ambos dioses y el rubio comenzaron a caminar, ella con el rubio por supuesto y tras ellos, siempre asesinando con su mirada al ojiazul

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

MIENTRAS TANTO SENTADOS EN EL TECHO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD

- ¡Ohh, entonces eso fue lo que te sucedió!

- Aja –asintió

Obviamente Kohaku no le contó que ella lo seguía

- Pero dime, ¿tu que hacías aquí? –preguntó "curiosa", si lograba disimular curiosidad Marik le contaría, y después ella se iría adentrando más en el problema entre el y su yami, Malik.

- Pues… Yo siempre vengo aquí –su mirada denotó tristeza, y esta melancolía fue notada por la rubia

- ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó inclinando su cabeza aún lado, mirando a Marik de forma peculiar y cómica

- Nada –respondió con una sonrisa

Ella se quedó seria y no dejó de mirarlo, Marik se sintió acosado, no tanto para salir corriendo, ya que la chica le había caído bien, pero finalmente se dio por vencido y accedió a contar por primera vez lo que tanto había guardado, y si, tenía mucho que ver con esa azotea.

- Pues verás, hace ya un año que vivo con otro chico, se llama Malik, desde que tengo memoria él siempre ha estado conmigo, siempre me cuidaba, me atendía, me contendía y…. me amaba… ¡ah! –Suspiró y miró al cielo con un pequeño indicio de lágrimas.- Siempre estábamos juntos, eso fue lo que propició nuestro amor… Formalizamos un poco nuestra relación, todo era perfecto, todo era amor, siempre detallista, siempre enamorado de mí. Si has visto a los albinos que andan por allí comiendo pan enfrente de los pobres verdad –volteó a ver de forma acusadora y cómica, y ella aún seguía en la pose de la cabeza de lado.-

-¡¡¡Oh!!! ¡Si! Los chicos que se la pasan beso, beso, abrazo, beso, abrazo de oso, beso, manoseada, beso, sexo… Ay no eso ¡¡¡No!!!! ¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!- comenzó a negar fuertemente con su cabeza.

- Si ellos… Bueno pues lo de nosotros era algo parecido –Kohaku volvió a tomar la pose y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, más después de lo que acaba de decir Marik abrió más sus ojos.- sólo que menos – corrigió y la chica se tranquilizo, el volvió a mirar al cielo triste- medio año después, todo empezó a cambiar, el estudio jamás nos había separado, jamás había causado problemas como aquellos días día. Malik se sintió abandonado por parte mía, supongo, cuando empecé también a salir sólo con mis amigos, más nunca me lo dijo. Jamás me había sentido tan apreciado por parte de otras personas que no fueran él, por lo que me sentí emocionado, tanto que comencé a ignorarlo, pero no fríamente, aún lo seguía amando y él lo sabía muy bien. Me refiero a abandonarlo en no estar todo el tiempo con él, me entiendes cierto

Preguntó aun mirando al cielo, mientras Kohaku, que estaba al borde del llanto, le dio un SI por respuesta.

- Un día de tantos, lo comencé a sentir tan frío conmigo… -cerró sus ojos con dolor- Era una horrible punzada helada en mi corazón cada vez que pronunciaba mi nombre, cada vez que pronunciaba una "palabra de amor" vacía, me dolía mucho su actitud, comencé a dejar de frecuentar a mis amigos… Y me di cuenta de que, si él estaba así era por mi culpa, pues yo lo había descuidado. Así que decidí rectificar mi error, con las más dulces acciones, con las más grandes locuras de amor, con las mas estúpidas de las estupideces de los enamorados, con las palabras más llenas de amor que te imagines, más el ni siquiera me hacía caso.

- Siempre me ignoraba, siempre que escuchaba mi llanto y veía mis lagrimas, en ves de silenciarme con uno de sus dulces besos y secar mis lagrimas con ternura, como habitualmente hacía, se iba, salía de casa, así que se me metió la idea de que estaba saliendo con alguien más, el miedo se apoderó de mi, no podía soportar el perderlo- cristalinas gotas de agua salada corrieron por sus mejillas.- Así que una noche, mi miedo se tornó en histeria y desesperación, y cuando llegó yo… Yo comencé a gritarle a reclamarle y pedirle de rodillas que me amara otra vez y que dejara a aquella persona con la que ahora estaba… el me miró y…

FLASH BACK MARIK+++

- ¡¡¡Malik! ¡¡¡Onegai!!! Por favor… ¡No me dejes! ¡¡¡Yo te amo!!!-gritó desesperado Marik, mientras lloraba y se aferraba al pecho de su Yami el cual solo miraba fastidiado un florero lleno de rosas marchitas.

- Cuida lo que dices Marik…-respondió secamente

- Pero es que es cierto: ¡¡¡yo te Amo!!! – Lo miró a los ojos, dolido, con llanto amargo, se aferraba más y más al pecho de Malik, que casi parecían fundidos, el Yami miró por fin a su hikari, el cual esperaba respuesta, pues aquello lo había dejado confundido.

- No lo digo por eso, pero luego, cuando dejes de amarme, te avergonzarás de lo que estas diciendo, te sentirás humillado…- otra vez volvió a gritar su mirada, más esta vez a la azotea, muy fastidiado.

- No digas eso ¡¡¡jamás dejaré de amarte!!! –gritó.

En un acto arrebatado y desesperado, sintió el inmenso impulso de besar a Malik, tal vez había creído que así su amor le creería, más Malik no lo permitiría. No quería sentir otra vez el dulce néctar de la boca de su hikari, con una mano aprisionó las muñecas del niño y las alzó, mientras su mirada se ensombrecida, y el pequeño lo miraba dolido y confundido, ¿sería que todo había acabado?

- Calla… No quiero verte si…. –dijo aún con su mismo semblante anterior, pero su voz, muy fría.

- Pero… -la quijada comenzó a temblarle-

- No quiero verte

- ¡¿Por que?! ¿Acaso hay alguien nuevo en tu vida? ¿ya no me amas? ¡¡¡POR QUE ME DEJÁS ATRÁS!!!! –gritó y todo quedó en silencio-

- …

- …

- Yo no te dejé, atrás…. No lo estoy haciendo, ni lo haré

- Entonces ¿por que? ¿Por que actúas así conmigo…?

- Las personas cambian –dijo serio-

- No sin un por que –reclamó con rabia Marik, aun apresado-

- Mi razón eres tu ¿aún no lo entiendes?

- Pero, dijiste que no me dejarías ¡¡¡que no lo harías!!!

- No lo estoy haciendo…

- Claro que lo estas haciendo, me estas lastimando….. Mi amor….. por favor…. Recapacita…. Vuelve a ser como antes…

- ¡No puedo, no quiero y no lo haré! ¡¡ENTIENDE!!!-Gritó enojado, dejando suelto a un Marik muy asustado y dolido.- Además, tus palabras estuvieron más vacías que las mías… No me reclames ahora

- Perdóname… por favor –corrió a Malik, ya que este, al momento de gritarle lo había lanzado un poco lejos de el.- Dime que me amas, por que yo se que me amas… ¡¡Dilo!!!

- No te amo, ni te quiero, pero jamás te dejaré atrás, me guste o no siempre estarás junto a mi, más como si no estuvieras… -Marik se sintió morir al escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo su Yami, el cual desvió nuevamente su mirada.-

-Eso... No… No… Dime que no es cierto… Dímelo, por favor…-se lanzó al cuerpo de su Malik, lo abrazó por el cuelo, mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de este.-

- Acéptalo… Terminamos, ya no te amo.

Acto seguido Marik, dejó salir un muy doloroso grito de dolor y angustia junto con llanto, mientras resbalaba poco a poco en el cuerpo de aquel de quien estaba abrazado, el cual tenía su mirada ensombrecida y sin que el otro se diera cuenta comenzó también a llorar silenciosamente.

- Antes de que dejes de quererme, dije que me mataría, y lo haré, me suicidaré dejando de amarte yo primero, mi dulce y amado Marik….

Marik quedo abrazado de las rodillas de su yami, escondiendo allí su rostro y su mirada que de ves en cuando podían ver el suelo, ya que no quería mirar a Malik pues sabía que le dolería verlo a los ojos. Malik por otro lado reprimía aquel sentimiento e impulso que tenía de abrazar a su niño y decirle que todo era mentira y que lo amaba y lo amaría…

END FLAS BACK+++

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

Sonó el timbre, todos, incluyendo a estos dos egipcios la escucharon, Marik lloraba, y Kohaku lo miraba afligida, tenía que ayudarlo, su amo no era tan frío como aparentaba, aún debía quedar amor.

Yuugi estaba en su salón, sentado, pensando en por que no le había dicho a Yami lo que sentía, más en eso

POM POM POM

- ¡Anzu! "Ay, tenías que llegar" –fingió una sonrisa, al ver como la castaña monstruo entraba y se sentaba en el pupitre delantero al de él, claro de forma en ver al pequeño de ojos violetas

- Yuugi… ¡¿Has visto al faraón?! Hace un momento les hablé, pero ya no lo vi ¿si lo recuerdas cierto?- dijo amigable

- Si… pero salió corriendo…

Ya veo… ¿y Ryou y los demás?

- Veamos, -volteó sus ojos, colocó un dedo en su barbilla y comenzó a pensar mientras Anzu lo miraba – Ryou obvio con Bakura, Joey con…

- ¡¡¡Ay que asco!!!! ¿No les da pena a Ryou y a Bakura exhibir su asqueroso amor aquí en la escuela? Lo correcto es un hombre y una mujer, bola de anormales… Que bueno que Yami esta conmigo ¡¡¡si no imagínate!!! Aunque eso si, él jamás le haría caso a alguien que no fuera yo, les cerraría las puertas a todos aquellos chico que le declaran "amor" con un ¡¡¡ADIOS RARITOS, AMO A ANZU!!! ¡Aaahhh! ¡Que emoción!!! –chilló la ojiazul

Yuugi no pudo soportar, no sentirse mal, es decir, Yami estaba con ella ¡era de ella! Y lo peor era que ELLA tal vez tenía razón en que jamás le haría caso, ahí se comenzó a minimizar.

- "Ella tiene lindo ojos, los míos son grandes y feos, ella tiene lindo cabello, el mío es… Raro, su boca no es fea, y la mía tampoco pero como quiera ella tiene linda voz y yo… Pues no. Su piel es linda, y la mía parece de cocodrilo, sus dientes parecen perlas ¡¡¡los míos parecen pista para aviones parecen de castor!!! Ella tiene… Mmm… Lo que tienen las chicas en el pecho… y yo no…. ¡¡pero no las quiero!!! …. pero… ¡¡¡Yami si!!!!"

- ¡¿Yuugi?! ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó la chiquilla

- ¿Ah? Si –sonrió es que estaba pensando en… en… que no he hecho una tarea… si una tarea –dijo nervioso, ya que Anzu lo había mirado acusadoramente-

- ¿Seguro que no en Rebecca?

-¿Ha? "Mendiga vieja pues que cree, que tan pésimo gusto tengo? Estoy loco, pero no para tirarme al caño, más respeto Asno… perdón cof cof Anzu"

- No me digas que…. ¡¡¡Yami!!! –salió corriendo tipo huracán al ver asomarse a ANZU

Yami quien al parecer se escondía de algo o alguien, ¿¿quien sería????

- YAMI –gritó y Yami se esfumó al igual que la castaña, que parecía loca en celo.

- Yami…-Yuugi se quedó ahí, solo, pensando en que Yami ahora estaría con Anzu-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Por fin te alcanzo Yami… -lo tomó del brazo y se pegó a él-

- ¿Que estabas haciendo con Yuugi?

- Platicábamos íntimamente

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y de quien…? Si se puede saber – preguntó emocionado, ¿podría ser que su nombre estuviera allí verdad? ¿Que Yuugi lo hubiera pronunciado como secreto de amor verdad? ¡¡¡Pues no!!! Era alguien muy, muy de pesadilla, alguien que le revolvía el estómago a Yami, que lo hacía enfurecerse…

- ¡De Rebecca! Me dijo que la extrañaba mucho

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- ¿Ryou, mi vida? -habló dulcemente Bakura

- ¿Mmm? Ya es hora de irnos…. –se talló los ojos adormilado, estaba recargado sobre el pecho de su Yami, quien estaba desnudo al igual que su pequeño y dulce hikari

- Vístete dulzura- acomodó con ternura los cabellos del menor y le acarició la mejilla.-

- Si mi amor… ¿me ayudas? – dijo seductor

- Claro – respondió con mirada lujuriosa-

- Apresúrate, antes de que lleguen los demás y el maestro –

El menor rió mientras que Bakura lo acariciaba sutilmente y le acomodaba la ropa. No por estar vistiéndolo, dejó de llenarlo de suaves besos, liberando así, gemidos emitidos por parte de su ángel. No solo él escuchaba aquellos sonidos, ya que alguien fuera del salón también los oía.


End file.
